This invention relates to documents that cannot readily be copied and the copies passed off as valid.
Particularly with the advent of photocopying machines that can make seemingly valid copies of documents, and may do so in colors, the need has become acute for original documents that either cannot be faithfully copied, or cannot in any event be copied and the copies passed off as valid documents. The object of the present invention is one solution to the problem.